Ultimate Spider-man big brother instinct!
by jboy44
Summary: I am Peter Parker, also known as Spider-man, Son of the spies Richard and Mary Parker. Now I'm smart, smart enough to know I'm not the only parker Kid. Also Smart enough to know she is safer where she was! Too bad mom and dad made a critical error in Judgement putting her in the way of their old enemy! I know you're scared But I promise Chiyo big brother will keep you safe!
1. Chapter 1

On board the shield helicarrier

Spider-man Ironfist, Powerman, Nova and White tiger where gathering on top when they saw Fury who looked almost sadden.

Nick Fury walked over to them hands behind his back tell he came to Peter and put a hand on his shoulder, "Get inside we're heading to Japan, and I'm sorry to till you it involves your sister!"

White tiger, Power man Ironfist and Nova all then raised and eye while gasping in shock and saying, "his sister?"

Peter turned to them as he sighed, "so for once you didn't know a shield secret, oh where to start I guess with mom and dad CIA spies Mary and Richard Parker!"

Nova's jaw dropped" You parents where secret agents!" His shock clear by his tone and jaw.

Once entering the Helicarrier Peter then said, "Now skipping where there cover was blown while aging as double agents for us inside of hydra, leading to them being framed and me clearing there name!"

Powerman looked at Spider-man in shock and adjust his glasses, "Do we have to skip that part because that sounds epic!" he clearly want to know.

Spider-man rolled his eyes, "I found a lot of there journal, one of with spoke about how mom became pregnant again while undercover so they where first to give her up! Now Naturally I want to find her!"

Ironfist raised his hand and said, "ok why you never mention this before?"

Fury looked back at them, "the same reason once we found him he couldn't bring himself to say hi Let The man tell the dam story!" he said ordering them to be quite for five seconds so Spider-man could finish.

Flashback

Peter was in a street in Japan looking at a young girl walking with high schools he looked to the picture he was holding, "Chiyo the girl who skipped so many grades she's in high school, Smart as a Parker should be!" he added before he looked at her walking happily.

She was happy she didn't need to know about her birth family in fact it could hurt her. Peter then looked into a window and saw spider-man for a moment and pictured what would happen to aunt May if his mask was ever remove now in that horrible images Aunt may was replaced with Chiyo making him drop the picture and hold his heart, "If I call her little sister then she's in danger."

Peter teared up as he turned to run and leave and hide in an ally as he pulled out the spider-man mask and he teared up sadly saying, "it's to dangerous for Spider-man to have a little sister."

Later on, onboard the Helicarrier Peter was in costume talking to Fury as he said, "I can't do it! I can't put her in danger!" He said looking at his hands, "My mask comes off all those maniacs will be going after Aunt May because she's known as Peter parker's Aunt, I can't put Chiyo in that kind of danger! I can't! I may not be able to keep Aunt May safe but I can keep Chiyo Safe, and all it means is ever calling my little sister, sister." He was clearly in emotional distress switching form scared to sad in the middle of it.

Nick Fury put a hand on Peter's shoulder before shocking the Hero, by hugging him and said, "I know what you mean kid My father Nick Fury Senior did the same thing to keep me safe! The tears in his eyes when I found out, said it all sometimes to love and protect something you need to be a stranger. I don't think I could do what my dad did for me or what you are doing for your sister! You are strong Peter don't let anyone tell you other wise!"

Flash back end.

Nick Fury then said, "The only other person I ever hugged was my mom so that was a special honor there Peter don't for get it!"

Spider-man rolled his eyes under his mask and sighed as he said, "That's my story!"

Ironfist Jaw was dropped as he said, "it's true the mask of the fool hides deep deep pain!" he said clearly showing the emotion of sadness in his voice.

Powerman was whipping his eyes as he said, "dude!?"

White tiger was stunned staring at him unable to think of anything to say in response to this.

Nova was shivering, gasped in shock "Fury hugged you!?"

Moments later White tiger smacked his helmet making it spin around backwards. "That's the part you Focus on not our friends new layer of character?"

Nova fixed his helmet as he said, "I refuse to comment as you'll just hit me again!" He said before using his powers to hover towards Peter and he was clearly about to crack a joke but Peter covered his mouth.

Spider-man stared daggers at Nova and said, "Now is not the time for Jokes Sam!" that one sentence made everyone in the room gasp in shock, before Peter turned to Nick and in a busy tone said, "Ok Junior what's the problem that has us going to Japan! What is endangering my sister?"

Nick Looked at Peter choosing to ignore the tone based on what was going on after all he was just worried about his little sister couldn't be mad at that. "Right! Come this way!"

In a moment they saw a screen with Richard and Mary parkers notes on it, "I believe you are familiar your parents notes most of with where Coded. Well to make things short we found the cipher key's location. Apparently they glued two Pages together one of the new pages reveals where the key is and the other is a note to you Peter!"

Furry then pulled out a page and hand it to Peter who looked at it and Fury said, "Read it son you need it!"

Peter nodded and read the letter out loud, "Dear Peter I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you are a parker you are born to be a hero!" He stopped to think about how his parents had no idea what that line would mean to him now.

He then continued," But when our cover was blown we destroyed all notes and records of Hydra current project a project they knew they couldn't complete back when we are writing this. So they planed to wait till tech caught up the code parts of the journals are only remaining record of the thing. We gave you the journal! And left the cypher Key with your little sister please find her and make sure this thing is used for good instead of a weapon!"

Peter growled as he crushed the nod up in anger, "THEY DID WHAT?"

Fury nodded and said, "That there brightest move apparently they left it inside a teady bear they dropped her off with." He sighed before he start speaking again, "I'm also sorry we couldn't find that Hydra Spy in time Kid! I deeply am!"

Peter's eyes widen behind his mask as his jaw clearly dropped He dropped the note as his friends looked on in shock understanding the horrors running through his mind.

Meanwhile in Japan

Chiyo was heading home when her eyes widen her front door was knocked door and she heard people speaking in English as they yelled about, "where is it?"

another said, "for the glory of Hydra we have to find that stupid think that holds the cipher!"

Chiyo was shaking when she looked in to see them in the Green outfit she had seen on the news they were terrorist in her house! She then let out a scream as she ran only for one of them to notice her.

and see the bear hanging out of her backpack as he yelled out, "There it is! In the girls backpack! After her for the glory of hydra!" five Hydra soldiers then charged out running after one scared crying little girl.

it was at that moment a spider land on the neck of one solider and bite him making him fall over in pain.

Elsewhere back on the helicarrier Spider-man was alone waiting for the hanger door to open so he could web swing out of but he held his head he could see it all he could see through the eyes of a spider on the street he could see his little sister screaming in tears she was just a little girl being hunt down like a wild animal by hydra who where now firing at random.

Peter's mask became visible wet showing his tears through the mask as he saw it all somehow through the eyes of the spiders he even order a spider to bite a hydra solider, heavens knows what they did with Chiyo's adopted family and it was all because they left her the cipher.

Peter punched the wall as he growled out in rage, "Mom dad I hate you both! You put her in danger!" He held his head as he saw a spider jump into her back pack as he said, "Don't worry big brother will find you! and I'll make Hydra pay!"

In a moment the hanger opened as he jumped and web swung out unlike normal he was landing on roofs and using his webline as ziplines in a mad Rush he was moving faster the never making the people below in japan gasp as spider-man the guy they thought the Americas made up swung over there heads.

Following him was now Nova who was flying while he watched his friends jump form roof top to roof top, "where is he going? What is this?"

Ironfist then looked to him, "I sensed a mental connection form on the carrier, a connection between spider-man and well Spiders!" he point down seeing swarms of spider making arrows on walls to guide them, "and clearly they are telling him where his sister is! It's pretty clear big brother instinct as brought out more form spider-man!"

Nova then looked at him and blinked, "ok.. I'm just going to fly ahead and follow him and he his back up sense the spiders are talking to him!.. Weird day!" he then flow ahead.

White tiger Looked ahead as Spider-man vanished form her view and she said, "I've never seen him serious before! Is it wrong that I like it, while still being scared by it!?"

Powerman then jumped form one roof to another and said, "I think that's what he would want!"

Elsewhere Chiyo was in tears as she came to an ally way's dead in with three hydra Solider point weapons at her they turned to fire but webs hit there barrels blocking them at the last moment making the guns blow up in there faces.

that is when spider-man jumped down standing in front of Chiyo protectively and the young girl opened her eyes to see One of the hydra soldiers charging in with a Knife only for spider man to shoot a web line on him as he flipped.

spider-man land on side of a wall staying there thanks to wall crawling as he swung the line flinging the Hydra henchmen in to the wall knocking him out!

The Other two pulled out funs only for two web lines to grab them and pull them out of there hands where spider-man grabbed them and crushed them in his hands as he growled.

Moments later there was a web line fired between them as Spider-man pulled making him self Zip to them so fast they didn't have time to get out of the way of his feet, The two fell down in a moment to kicks to the head knocked down jaws bleeding and teeth lose.

Chiyo's Eyes widen, she was scared and crying as Spider-man looked at her and his eyes wide, as he said, "Chiyo get away form there!" in a moment he used a web line to come to her and grab her making her scream as he jumped in back just as Chiyo's eyes widen.

the wall she was standing by had now been smashed open making Stone fragments flow away as Spider-man held her and moved so they avoid them well accept for one it was coming to fast so he span around so it hit him in the back of the head him fall over holding the back of his skull in pain as he dropped Chiyo.

That is one when broke the wall could be seen it was a hydra solider in what looked like a Green and golden knock off hulk buster and it's three fingered fist smashed into eachother as yelled, "give us the Cypher!"

Spider-man got up holding the back of his head getting in to a stance, "She's a kid she doesn't even know what's going on!?" he yelled as the knock off hulk buster charged in.

to be continued. 


	2. Protect or Die!

Spider-man held Chiyo as he jumped form wall to wall the bootleg hulk buster just smashing clearly not having any weapons systems as he span a web to Swing away holding on to the scared little girl in his arms, "Dude your really tearing up a city over this?" He asked in shock.

the hydra agent under the armor said, "Richard and Mary Parker left the America pig double agents stole important information form us and the only record is in there biological daughters bear it doesn't matter if she knows who they are or if she's adopted or not She will die like her birth parents! For the glory of hydra!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as she teared up in Shock and All spider-man could say was, "I'm sorry Chiyo, you shouldn't have found out this way!" there was hurt in his voice as Spiderman spotted other Hydra agents coming out with weapons handing a large blaster to there bootleg hulk booster as he swung away trying his hard to make sure noun of the shoots hit Chiyo.

He even turned himself so a blast hit him in the back making in scream in pain as he fell on to the roof he rolled at the last second so Chiyo would be on top of him making him yelp in pain.

In a moment Hydra Agents where on top of them and despite being in a lot of Pain Spider-man got up as a few agents walked up one of them smirking, "You think we don't know why you fight this day spider-man if our spies in shield could get ahold of the information we have you think we couldn't find out you where Richard and Mary parkers oldest child!"

Chiyo then looked to Spider-man who she was freaked out her out a few moments again standing up pushing her behind him protectively as her eyes tears up as it came together.

The agent held out his weapon as he said, "the big brother going out of his way to protect his younger sister, even to the point on never planning to introduce yourself so that the day your mask came off parker, no one would know of your relation so she won't be the target for the bad guys you stopped. Well it failed we know who you are we know your relation to the child making her your weakness all thanks to the stupidity of your parents!"

Spider-man just growled hands out as his spider-sense was going off as the Agent spoke up, "What's wrong no one liner or come back,? No Heroic speaks about how we will never get away with it?"

Spider-man then spoke in a cold voice as water appeared around the lens in his mask Showing he was in tears as he went to fire a shock web only to move back in pain holding his wrist He watched as his damaged web shooter fell off and he went to use the other one but the same thing happens.

The agent looked at Spider-man holding the rifle to target his head, "We got you Parker boy! One move and the sniper will have a clear shot of the girl! And as you just saw our snipers bionic eyes have given him a great reaction speed, greater then yours!" He sound cold and emotionless.

A moment later he pulled the trigger but in a moment Peter fired a web making a web shield In front of him catching the bullet, before he could even think of how he did that with no web shooter he grabbed Chiyo and web swung out as a bulleted whizzed by his head missing only by inches.

As he moved avoiding the bullets with was shockingly easier now it was as if the world slowed down. Before long he web swung into a card corner and hide, wishing to vanish and that's what happened with Chiyo as well.

Moments later the hydra agents walked past them, one of them yelling," How did he escape! No matter find the parker siblings for the glory of hydra!"

they then left and Spider-man and Chiyo returned to visibility the little girl crying into Spider-man or maybe she should say her big brother's suit. Spider-man then spotted the Bootleg hulk booster come around by a blast of Blue energy came in and shoot the armors arms off as Nova flow in kicking it in the head making it fall over where the man in the armor struggled to stand it up.

Nova looked to Spider-man and the crying girl and he said, "Don't worry little girl we'll.."

Spider-man then looked at him and said, "they know our secret identities Sam! And they told it right to our faces, She knows everything!"

Sam's eyes widen as he said, "oh boy! Peter how about I take your sister up to the helicarrier where she'll be safe it's a mess out there they are attack this hole city it's a war zone!"

Peter nodded and handed a crying Chiyo off to Sam as he removed his Mask and said, "I promise I'll make sure no one gets hurts Chiyo!" he had tears in his eyes like he knew he would never be able to keep that promise as he put it back on and web swung away.

Nova then flow off with Chiyo as she said, "don't worry I'll hold on to you like Ava to one of her romance novels! OR my self to the last pancake on pancake day! Or your big brother to a wall!" he then looked to the crying scared little girl and comment to himself, "right to soon!"

As he web swung into a war Zone he fired web balls at a group of hydra solider who where about to fire on a group of girls I the same uniform as Chiyo, knocking them down as he land on a car roof and looked at them and spoke in Japanese, "Get out of here!"

In a moment He spotted Powerman having a slug fest with another bootleg hulk booster and in a moment spiders crawled into the back pack of the armor making it's lights go out as the spiders where crushed jamming it's engine.

Allowing Power man to knock it out with a punch he then looked to Spider-man and asked, "you do that?"

Spider-man nodded, "I'm also not wearing web shooters!" he said as he fired a web ball into a hydra agents laser gun making it explode in his face!"

white tiger looked confused as she slashed a metal shield of one of the agents apart with her claws, "what the?"

Ironfist was knocking out a hydra agent that was dressed like Captain America but in a green suit with the hydra symbol on the shield, " The hydra four are here guys!"

in a moment a hydra colored version of hawkeye called Bowman fired in to the group, "Militant!"

A hydra version of Thor with out the cape lift his hammer on one side axe on the other fake mjoinir making thunder fall form the heavens where he pointed making Iron fist jump to avoid them.

A green and gold bootleg ironman then showed up and fired, "Hammer leave this to technical force!" he then fired his repulses at Spiderman making our hero jump back in shock.

Before long the militant was trying to Strike Spider-man with his shield, While Tiger was avoiding repulse fire!

Iron fist was jumping to avoid arrows, while Power man was holding back the hammer of the Thor want to be!

Spider-man avoid the fake Cap's shield as he said, "Well now isn't this a kick in the ass! For knock off avengers they are pretty good better then there bootleg hulk busters!"

That is when a red Web line hit the ground as a man in a version of the black suit with red replacing white on the body and red lining around the lens, there was a metal tank on his back that connect to the red parts of his wrist by tubes, swooning in and kicked spiderman in the head.

Spiderman hit the ground and got up, "Ok no symbiote so care to tell me how you avoid my spider-sense fake me? This is kind of faltering!"

the other spider revealed his gloves had claws in them as he said, "I am Blood spider and Like all the hydra avengers I am a Clone! One of you to be practically!"

The Clone cap then stood by the Cloned Spider as the real Spider said, "Two on one that's hardly fair my evil double!"

A moment later Blood spider went to fire a web Blast but find two red energy blast had broken his tubes so no fluid was being suit form his back pack to his web shooters so nothing came out a moment later Nova Rocket in and punched the cloned spider-man in the face knocking him in to a wall before flying back to the real deals side.

Nova Smiled happily and sighed in joy, "Words can't describe how rewarding that felt! No offence buddy you are kind of Annoying now everyone take a clone! And don't worry she's safe!"

Spider-man nodded as he heard a voice ask him, "are you the man who dreamed of being a spider or the spider who dreamed of being a man, are you one or the other!?"

A moment later the Fake cap charged only for Spider-man to vanish with was odd as he realized he wasn't wearing his stealth suit, a moment later the fake cap was down and Spider-man appeared behind him, a stinger coming out of his left wrist before retracting Making spider-man look at it strangely the whole in the wrist of his suit revealing a spinneret under the skin, "Wear did you come form!?"

He then turned to see Nova firing off an energy bolt that destroyed the fake thor's hammer allowing power man to knock him out!

He then shot a web line grabbing bow man's quiver and pulling it to him, As a happy Ava jumped ready to claw the Clone.

Ironfist had managed to jump on to technical force's back and use his chi powered fist to smash the Armor in the back making it hit the ground dead with the clone inside yelling.

Spider-man then held his spider sense tingle as he saw form the eyes of a few thousand spiders, "More hydra agents coming in!"

he then spotted another strange image form the eyes of the spiders Doc Ock on top of the helicarrier, "And Ock is on the carrier!"

In a moment Avia's communicator sound about an intruder alert o the helicarrier and she looked to Peter eyes widen, "You're freaking me out man!"

Spiderman was already web swinging away to try and make it to the helicarrier.

Onboard the Helicarrier ock was moving around he was different now his body was in cased in the life support unit so now he had eight tentacles all that was revealed as his head form the nose up thanks to a breathing mask it looked almost skeletal it was so hairless and thin in the skin, he also had what looked like bionic eyes in his skull as he moved around hitting shield agents as he said, "Give me the Girl!" his voice sound robotic.

on the man Room he was heading to Furry was holding a large gun standing before Chiyo But Ock made it in and before furry could fire a tentacle knocked him out as he grabbed a screaming and Crying Chiyo as the Robotic voice said, "Do not worry child I only need to bear your idiot parent put the great genetic invention in history's blue prints in! You are only bait for your brother! His older brother instinct will be his undoing!"

A moment later Spider-man appeared on his back using that new stealth power and his new stinger hit the part of the back the tentacles where hooked in to making the one holding Chiyo fall off and drop her as he jumped and grabbed her rolling so they where safely on the ground.

Ock looked to his fallen tentacle, "amazing! Could it be the drive to protect her has allowed you to break through a mental block and improve? Emotions where always an amazing motivation but what was the Block a fear or becoming a monster? A fear of losing your humanity like so man other People who had there Genetic code spliced with animal DNA? Or may be a fear of becoming a spider? What makes you tick Parker?"

Spider-man growled and Ock laughed, "you know I thought about transferring my mind out of this dying shell and in to that Clone I sold to hydra but why have a bootleg when I can have the real deal? A feat that what your parents should have destroyed will make possible, and Jameson's funding!" the emotionless robotic voice said, as he moved to wards them Chiyo Shaking behind Spider-man.

Peter then removed his mask and took it off, "it's useless you'll just leak our secret identities to the highest bidders anyway!" he then got ready and looked to Chiyo, "Don't worry I promise I'll keep you safe!"

He then web swung at Ock avoiding a tentacle as he vanished again making Ock panic and try to grab Chiyo only for spiders to make crawl inside the tentacle making it jam as he yelled, "one arm gone another immobilized!" a moment later another arm fell off leaving him with five.

Ock stumbled back In shock moments later Spider-man reappeared and ripped off a fourth arm before jumping back to the ceiling to avoid another one's strike.

Furry then got up grabbed his Gun and fired Blasting off a fifth arm leaving Ock with just Three arms

Ock then turned to a window and quickly smashed it and crawled out on to the side of the Helicarrier as Furry held on and quickly reached for Chiyo Only to fall.

As she screamed form behind sucked out side Peter jumped out and quickly grabbed her and shot a web line pulling them on to the side where he wall crawled up to the roof.

where they came face to face with Ock, who was staring at them before saying, "got you!" in a moment Peter fell down in pain as ock grabbed chiyo.

That is when form out of the shadows Baron Zemo walked out holding a remote like device as he said, "Did you know even noun mutants' bodies produce MGH so long as there powers are thanks to there genetic code, freakers like you include so this device is quite able to make you feel nothing but pain by making your MGH self-destruct you are the only one this device works on Parker."

Peter then blacked out as Ock said," the original body maybe out of reach now that the MGH in his system is self-destructing killing him but bring the corpse a fresh copy is the next best thing! Hail hydra!"

Chiyo was crying and she screamed something for the first time ever "BIG BROTHER!"

Deep within spider-man's dying Mind he heard Chiyo's yell of big brother and his eyes shoot open he was in a dark cave covered in webs staring at a giant spider.

The giant spider looked at peter and said, "You fought well Spider Totem But your day of rest has come!"

Peter then yelled as he said, "NO IT HASN'T MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN DANGER! I WON'T LET ANYTHING STOP ME FORM HELPING HER!" he said as he jumped onto the spiders head and yelled out, "I Don't know what this is but you will send me back to her! SEND ME BACK NOW!" he yelled with murder in his voice to the spider.

The spider stepped back and asked, "what be you the man who dreamed of being the spider or the spider who dreamed of being a man? Are you one or the other!"

Spider-man yelled out, "I am the man who dreamed of being a spider! I've been scared of being a spider for to long! You know what I don't care I'll happily be a giant spider if it means protecting my little sister!" he yelled.

The spider smiled before crossing it's front set of legs and saying, "then life you shall have once more! While you will be reborn this is life will be a loan if you fail the rest to follow this one man who dreamed of being a spider for you define me and I define you! form this day forward I will be what you are not, and you will be what I am not, both of us shall evolve till one dies. Evolve or die that is the quest!"

To be continued.


	3. Evolve or die!

In a secret lab Chiyo was crying holding her bear in a tube as Doctor octopus scanned her and the bear and data flowed on the monitor, "there it is the scan recovered the data held with then the bear a working cold fusion reactor!" He said as machines began to, merge it with the incomplete arc reactor plans and building a small device about three times the size of an arc reactor and he smirked as he grabbed it with a tentacle."

The evil doctor smirked as he held it," behold a complete portable cold fusion reactor! Limitless power! It shall power a larger version of the MGH destruction device that took down your brother allowing us to make all MGH cells self-destruct on the planet even those with invariability and super healing factors beyond your brothers will die bye it's wave! Two thirds of super humans will be dead within two hours!"

Chiyo's eyes widen as the doctor laughed and then said," then we our cloning tech we'll make our copies of the fallen super humans as our loyal army those left behind will fall by there numbers and hydra will take over the world! All thanks to Jameson being tricked in to giving funding under the promise of spider-man's death, and the parker family!"

The doctor then went to what looked like a meat locker, "Speaking of clones time to collect the Genetic samples of your brother to make my new body once the pulse fires! All hail hydra!"

when he walked in he notice something strange instead of a corpse there was a cocoon made of spider web and he sound puzzled as he said, "What is this?"

In a moment it cracked open and out fell a complete human skin and spider-man in a repaired costume with his mask off and hanging behind his head as he jumped out and fired web in the doctor's face and said, "here comes spider-man!" he called happily.

Chiyo's eyes widen as she smiled and could only say one thing, "YAY!"

Doctor used his tenteles to remove the webs as he said, "This is impossible! You died!" he then tried to strike Peter only for Peter to avoid them a lot easier then he use.

Peter smiled as he said in a mocking tone, "My powers aren't just genetic anymore for I have been reborn! So kiss my totem hind end!" he then fired a few more webs lines that seemed to miss but in a moment he pulled the lines making the Webs tie around Ock quickly bending all of his tentacles at an odd angle that make them crack and brake in place as ock struggled to free himself but that just made the tie hold tighter and brake more tentacles.

Peter then pulled his mask on as he heard the sound of lots of spiders and turned to see him eating his old skin and slowly taking on a humanoid shape a female humanoid shake before the swarm of spiders brake form and went through a vent, ".. I'll deal with that later!" was all he could say.

Ock saw it and said, "That's impossible!" in a moment Peter knocked him out.

peter then walked over to the controls and hit a button to free chiyo who ran up to him and hugged him and he happily hugged his little sister back.

That is when he turned to the monitor, "Dang it he emailed the plans to the rest of hydra they are going to build the thing!" Chiyo's eyes widen, but Peter typed and said, "I'll just send them a virus that will blank out the plans all secret identities they figured out by cloning and email everything else to the governments around the world." He then hit send and smirked as alarms sound.

Peter then looked around and noticed a case with a spider-man costume in it replaced blue with black. It's legs where two toed with black undersides, the fingers where black, and the spider symbol was bigger and merged into the black around it, it also had a backpack with four red spider-legs, web net mess under the arms, and tinner scarier looking eye lens that appeared to be polarized, and what looked like red gauntlets on it

Peter held his chin and said, "IT appears more armored and that's what we need!"

outside the door Hydra soldiers where gathered only for Spider-man to swing out in the suit with Chiyo in his red as he let go of his web he held out his gauntlet and fired off flames at the soldiers making them drop there weapons.

he then shot another line as he used the legs to knock them out as he land on the side of a wall and looked around the lens showing him data along with a map as he said, "This suits tech is superior to shields!"

He then jumped as a bootleg hulk buster smashed through the wall and he turned and slashed with a spider leg cutting the front of the armor open enough for him to use a web to zip line and kick the person in it in the head knocking him out, before jumping to the roof and wall crawling away.

Chiyo's eyes where widen as she held on to her brother, as they escaped through hydra only to come face to face with baron Zemo holding his sword as he point at them, "Two parkers having set back hydra by years trying to escape where have I seen this before oh right when I murdered your parents!"

Peter Growled as he put Chiyo behind him as he said, "only you would gloat about that to me!" he sound enraged his fingers clawed as he said that his spider legs ready to strike.

the baron laughed as he said, "you think you scare me boy! You are your parents son super powers or not you are not a killer! So you can't defeat hydra! You are to soft!" in a moment how ever the baron felt a sharp pain and turned to see some kind of spider had bitten him! So he knocked it off more then dropped on him as he struggled to knock them off.

Spider-man grabbed Chiyo and ran as he said, "yeah I may be but my opposite isn't!" that is when all the spiders took on a female humanoid shape by standing together and it roared at the Baron, "I define spiderman and he defines me I am what he is not, he is what I am not that makes me a killer!" it then charged at the Baron who's eyes widen behind his mask in fear.

that is when the parker siblings made it to a door and the spider legs cut it open and Peter once more holding Chiyo jumped out and shoot a web line to a building as he ziplined out of an underground base and on to the side as he noticed shield agents and his team fighting hydra while the hydra force where building a large device in the middle of the city!

That is when Peter web swung down and spotted a group of civilians being evacuated so he set her down and said, "Chiyo I need you to go with them and get to safety when this is over we'll remove the blue prints form your bear and this will be over I promise!" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Chiyo then teared up and said, "then I'll have to say goodbye to my big brother!" the hurt in her voice was clear as she ran off in tears to join the rest fleeing.

Peter's mask became wet to show his tears as he said, ".. I can't! I can't say goodbye now that I know her! I can't!" he then web swung in to the battle field swinging to avoid blows and using his new spider legs to brake open bootleg hulk busters and knock out hydra soliders rapidly as his team watched.

Nova was firing blast to knock out a hydra shehulk clone as he said, "What has gotten in to him?"

Ironfist used his chi fist to knock out a copy of antman as he said, "big brother instinct, and if what I sense be right a mystical rebirth!"

Power man was knocking out soldier's who blaster fire did nothing to him, "wait you saying he died and came back to life?"

Ava's eyes widen as he slashed apart a solider in bootleg ironman armor, "Well weirder shit has happened!"

that is when peter made it to the device to see the Red Skull as he growled, "Hello skull!" he spat the name with venom.

the skull turned and laughed as he pulled out his gun, "you honestly thing you can handle me! I battled for years against the Captain America and my mind is currently in a clone of his body! You think you can fight a super solider and win?"

That is when Spider-man charged making it look like he was going to strike with his spider legs but at the last minute it moved out of the way leaving the Skull confused and open as peter slashed his chest leaving five slash marks as the skull stumbled back holding the wound.

Peter then coldly said, " That was for my mother!" he then jumped in to kick the Skull who pulled out an energy shield to try and block it only for a web line to fire making Spider man flip over him.

where he dropped the line and held out his gauntlets and fired both wrist mounted flame throwers at the skull setting him on fire and making him scream in pain as peter said, "for My father!" while the skull rolled on the ground to try and put himself out Peter slashed his back with a spider-leg as he said, "Uncle Ben!"

The skull flipped up in pain burned as he looked at spiderman, "you're fighting dirty and like an animal no honor!" he sound shocked but a web line pulled his head forward in to spider-man's knee.

As the skull fell backwards holding his face Spiderman said, "For aunt may, and I am a totem I am an animal!"

the skull got up and hit a button as he said, "it matters not the machine may lack it's soon to be added range but it has enough to kill you boy!" he said as the machine fired in a moment the hydra super clone soldiers fell over in pain well all of them but the Hawkeye and ironman clones.

Powerman held his sides in pain as he fell to his knees in screaming, Even the skull fell over in pain but spider-man white tiger, Iron fist and Nova remained unaffected.

That is when Spiderman grabbed the downed in pain skull by the neck and the skull's eyes widen as he spoke through the pain, "How? How are you not affect anymore?"

Spiderman then punched the helpless super villain in the face and said, "For myself, and I'm a totem my powers are now mystic in nature like iron fist and white tiger. This thing won't work on me and now for Chiyo!" in a moment his spider legs cut open a panel revealing the core with he smashed the skull against making it crack as he dropped the skull and web swung away as it glow and overheated.

moments later Spider-man land on a damaged skyscraper's side as the machine explode in to flames filling the battle field with fire as his lens reflect it he said, "Well mom and dad your mission to stop this is complete!"

At that moment it started to rain putting out the flames as spider-man's team looked up at there leader form below he wasn't joking he wasn't smiling, he wasn't happy and he wasn't a clown, as the rain fell on him they saw him as a soul in pain, full of sadness regret and a desire to stop others form feeling his pain.

It's almost like the flames burned away his real mask and the rain revealed his true self.

White tiger looked up at spider-man who clearly looked sad," the mask of a fool does hide deep pain after all!" she sound said, "

Nova just hovered in the air as he said, "never new Web head had all this in him!"

Ironfist then spoke up as he crossed his arms, "The best mask fools friend and foe alike, his mask was the best!"

Powerman nodded and said, "agreed."

That is when Spider-man looked panicked and swung off in a mad rush.

Elsewhere at the evacuation camp Chiyo was walking around having long hand over her beat to shield she spotted her friends and ran off to them only to scream as the lady made of spiders grabbed her and ran off with her making her friends turn and scream.

the girl named Osaka fainted, Kagura's eyes widen, Yomi fainted, Tomo's jaw dropped and Sakaki's eyes widen super big at that they just saw.

Meanwhile

Spider-man was web swinging as he heard the spider lady's voice in his head, "come and face me my opposite only one of us may remain in this realm, evolve of die spider-man evolve of die. We define eachother with ever one of us is the strongest, will make the other the weakest the one undeserving of life, the one who is dead making the other the one alive."

Spider-man growled as he web swung along and said, "keep talking so I can find you! I'll make you pay for taking my sister in to this!"

To be continued 


	4. Spiders spining there webs!

Spider-man was web swinging in rage where he landed at a zoo, outside the bride cage and he yelled out, "WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER! I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE SO THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO!"

That is when the swarm of spider in a humanoid female shape came in and charged Spider man tried to strike them with his spider-legs only for the swarm to brake apart where he held out his gauntlet and fired the flames on a part of it making the hive mind yell out in pain for a good percent of it's drones being killed!

Spider-man then saw more spiders coming joining the swarm as it reformed and said, "I am what you are not, your opposite and equal I define you and you define me!"

Spiderman crossed his arms, "and I'm smart more then I can say for you!" he then web swung up high as the spiders brake apart and followed him as a swarm as Spider-man land on side of the bird cage building and the spiders joined him.

Peter laughed and said, "got you!" he then span around with his four spider legs out slashing a hole in the bird cage making him fall in as the bird flow out as the spider mass's was eaten by the birds.

it's screams of pain and rage was music to Peter's ears as he closed his eyes and focus as he said, "come on see through the eyes of the spiders! I have to see my sister! I have to find her I have to save Chiyo!" he said sadly but then he saw her webbed up hanging over the lion cages with the beast circling waiting form the web she was hanging form to brake, she was crying scared afraid and lonely.

Peter growled and web swung off as he yelled out, "DON'T WORRY CHIYO BIG BROTHER IS HERE!"

In the lion cage Chiyo was webbed up around the arms but She was panicked as she looked up the line she was hanging form braking till it snapped and she screamed as she fell only to fell a stop and see Spider-man had caught her and was standing on the side wall of the lion pin.

The lions below roared but Peter Shot them a glare through his mask that made the beast whimper and back away form him in fear.

A moment Later Chiyo looked to Spiderman and gave a weak smile, "I knew you would come big brother!" she then passed out and Spiderman panicked as he noticed something on the side of her neck a trail of bite marks his eyes widen!

As he flipped out of the Pin and held Chiyo crying as his team arrived and Peter said, "those spiders all of them bite her!" he said in panic.

Ava's eyes widen, "No! No! this can't be how this ends we've come to far to lose!" She said in panic form seeing spiderman.

Nova's eyes widen as his jaw dropped, "this can't be how it ends!"

Luke was stunned as a tear fell form his eye not knowing what to do.

Ironfist on the other hand thanks to his training remained calm enough to come up with an idea, "Wait Zoo's have medical stations, and Last time I checked thanks to his healing factor Spider-man's body has the anti-bodies for every spider venom known to man! There is probably a blood transfer kit we can use to save your sister!"

Peter's eyes widen lighting up as his saw the location of the medical station and the blood transfer kid and nodded, "the spiders confirm come on she doesn't have much time!" he then raced off with his little sister in his arms In a mad rush.

Once in it Peter removed his glove as the transfer kid took his blood and put it into the pale sickly looking Chiyo his mask was off to show his tears as he said, "Come on Chiyo don't leave me! I just got you back! I know you where scared of me leaving but I can't not after finally calling you sister! Please I'm here fight!"

Ava put a hand on Peter's shoulder Sam sat down and sadly said, "We great power comes greater responsibility I finally understand you Peter!"

Luke nodded crossing his arms as he looked to the panting Chiyo sadly, "Saved the world only to fail at this line! No this can't be how it ends! Listen Chiyo Listen to your big brother Fight! You are stronger then you think kiddo!"

Daniel removed his mask and moved his chi covered hand over her and smiled, "her chi is responding to this! So can hear us!"

Peter's eyes light up as he said, "Come on Chiyo fight!"

In Chiyo's mind she was in a dark cave covered in webs when she came to something, it looked like a human covered in a red exoskeleton it's eyes grow white and glowing it's mouth was just a crack in the face plat he had a three fingered clawed hand and four large spider legs on his back.

At first chiyo looked scared but the spider spoke in her brothers voice and held out it's left hand, "Don't be scared Sis I'm here! Always have been always will! Let me take you home?"

Chiyo teared up and took the human spider's hand and a light filled the world as her eyes opened in the real world with a gasp and in a moment Spiderman hugged her happily and tightly.

Daniel smiled brightly at the sight, "and the day is truly won!"

Ava removed her mask to whip her tears, "it's so beautiful."

Sam was crying a water falls of tears as he said, "yes it is! My helmet will rust but I don't care man! I'm man enough to cry!"

Luke cage was wiping his tears away form under his glasses and said, " yeah now come on I think we best get Chiyo to shield to a real doctor!"

They all nodded.

Then later on in shield the team was looking up at the roof Chiyo had become scared and jumped she hit the roof and was still there.

Chiyo then yelled out, "HOW DO I GET DOWN HOW DID I GET UP HERE! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Fury rubbed his Chin, "It appears the blood trance gave Chiyo her older brother's powers!" Chiyo then looked at him in shock as she fell down only for spider-man to caught her.

Peter Looked at his sister and state, "then I Guess I'll just have to teach her how to use them!" Everyone looked confused as Peter said, "I couldn't leave before so I can't now! My sister needs me more then New York does!"

Fury rolled his eyes, "And right when Jameson has been jailed for working with hydra and everyone is saying how much they like you!"

Ava put a hand on Peter's shoulder as she said, "if he stays I stay, and besides the city is making a spider-man statue in his honor they already know he's a hero!"

Luke Gave a thumbs up, "count me in on that!"

Nova rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I can learn Japanese!"

Daniel smiled and said, "if my friends will remain then Japan is my place!"

Fury smiled at them and said, "I'm proud of all of you, and For what it's worth!" he then turned around and finished his sentence, "Chiyo Peter your parents would be proud of you as well."

Peter Smiled as he petted his little sister's head and said, "Now before we get you home to your adopted parents, so I can make contact with them, Let's give you a crash course on how to use those spider powers!"

a few weeks later

In the middle of the night, the Leap was in japan holding a bag of stolen jewels as he leaped form roof top to roof top only to see Spiderman waiting for him and the Leap gasped.

Spiderman looked the confused leap, "Dude I've been living her for weeks now man! I need to train my little sister!"

That is when Chiyo in her own spider costume it looked like her brother old one but white replaced blue she has a visible pony tail coming out the back of her mask and her web shooters where on the outside.

She then fired a web at his face and said "Call me spiderling!" she then grabbed the Leap and throw him in to the roof they where standing on knocking him out.

Spider-man then gave a thumbs up, "Good but he's bottom of the barrel!" That is when both siblings spider sense's went off and they jumped back to avoid a laser blast and looked up to see beetle.

Chiyo smiled under her mask as she shot a web and said, "I go left you go right!" Spider-man nodded and span his own web and both swung off into action.

the end.


End file.
